


Grade A

by heech



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heech/pseuds/heech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang raises eggs for Life Sciences class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grade A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/gifts).



> FOR MIKA! MY HEART MIND AND SOUL! MY MUSE AND COLD HARD TRUTH! I LUH THIS MIKA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVEN THOUGH ITS LIKE A WEEK FROM NOW!

The air didn't feel right.

After winter break the air is just cold and harsh, not festive or comforting. Changmin could tell the school kept the heater off during the holidays because it's barely working even into 4th period life sciences.

Their teacher, Mr. Park, is bundled up at the front of the classroom, leaning his whole body over the podium, waiting for all the students to stop lying about why they couldn't see each other over winter break. After five minutes of him not moving, the classroom goes silent, feeling awkward at their teacher being comatose.

One student, Changmin thinks her name is like Tiffany or something, pipes up with a "Is Mr. Park _dead_?"

Mr. Park jumps up, like a reanimating mummy out of the sarcophogus, then acts like he didn't just fall asleep in front of the class by standing up straight, brushing off his coat and moving his long dark hair out of his face.

"Inside, yes," he says, tucking some of it behind his ear. "Corporally, unfortunately not."

The class still remains silent, a chill passing over them in more than one way. Mr. Park continues to talk while they look around, trying not to meet eyes with him.

"So, how was everyone's winter breaks?"

Immediately, Kim Jaejoong shoots their hand into the air and Mr. Park lets out a sigh that sounds like a sob as he waves at them to speak.

"Capitalism has sucked the meaning out of my life but I continue to buy into the myth that purchasing things as a sign of affection is still the appropriate way to celebrate the holidays," Jaejoong says as if they've been practicing saying it in their head for this exact moment. The atmosphere in the classroom changes from morbid to despondent as Jaejoong sits back down.

"Okay, erase winter break from your heads. You're back in school." The class whines as Mr. Park slaps a ruler a couple of times on his podium. It's not even commanding but they know that any kind of effort on his part means he is somewhat serious. "So, I became a teacher not because of that saying, um, "those who can't do, teach." I can do a lot, actually. Unfortunately, your curriculum makes me unable to do anything so in my case, it's more like, "those who don't want to do, teach sorta." I have a carton of eggs here and I'm going to put you in groups and grade you on how much you don't fu-- mess up. I'm expecting a visual diary of your adventures with your precious egg child in about how ever many weeks from now."

A girl raises her hand. "What does that mean?"

"I mean whenever I feel like it a couple of weeks from now. Don't worry about it. Just make sure your egg doesn't break."

Changmin looks over at Jaejoong that has started holding his hand under their shared desk. Their grip is possessive and kind of really hurts and he's terrified for his future egg child if they really want to be his partner.

"With that said, here are the groups," Mr. Park says, producing a carton of eggs from under the podium. Before the girl who can't stop asking questions gets to ask him how he's splitting up the groups, he starts talking over her. "Taeyeon and Jessica, here is your new child. This isn't an every other weekend visits thing, raise it together."

Realizing that Mr. Park was going to pick the groups, Changmin's stomach drops. Usually they choose their own groups and he just pairs up with Jaejoong because that's just the way it's always been: him doing all the work without Jaejoong intervening and ruining it all which ensures perfection and Jaejoong getting a 70%, barely passing, because Mr. Park _knows_  Jaejoong couldn't produce something like this.

"Boa and Heechul, congrats on bringing a new life into the world." At that, Boa stands up, chair flying back with the indignant force of an angry god.

"Mr. Park, I've always paired up with Yunho," she shrieks as if her first born has been taken from her.

"Quarterbacks don't get special privileges, Boa. On the topic of Yunho, her new partner is Changmin. Congrats on this bundle of yolky joy."

The whole class turns to stare at Changmin, who is the first person to ever pair up with Yunho other than Boa. He, the designated class loser, has been paired up with the cheer captain and most popular girl in school. Siwon crosses himself as Boa spins to glare at Changmin, eyes glowing like Changmin's Dungeon & Dragons blood elf. Jaejoong shoots up to protest with her.

"But _I'm_  always paired up with Changmin," they whine. "How could you take Changmin away from me? I thought what we had was special. What about all of those cigarette breaks?"

"And me," Boa cuts in. "Yunho has been my school partner since middle school, can't you just make one switch?" Yunho tries to grab her before she gets up on their desk, but she escapes to join Jaejoong at the front of Mr. Park's podium.

Mr. Park starts shooshing them soothingly while putting his hands over their eyes to close them.

"Jaejoong, you are paired with Junsu and me because any group with you in it faces such a severe handicap due to your death wish to fail senior year for the third time that having a teacher in the group evens out the playing field only slightly. Boa, Yunho is not yours in the eyes of education just because of the constant PDA you two do in the hallowed halls of this wonderful, respected high school. No takebacks. Now, I'll continue listing the groups with the disclaimer that everything is final and I've picked all of these groups for maximum pain."

Jaejoong prolongs the amount of time spent removing their stuff from their shared desk with Changmin. They're staring at Changmin while walking backwards towards Junsu's desk, looking absolutely distraught as they get farther away from Changmin. Junsu and Changmin share equally confused looks as they bump into a desk while on the descent towards Changmin-less hell.

The thing that unnerves Changmin more is the pointed glare that Boa has been giving him since Mr. Park announced the pairings, stare only getting heavier as Yunho makes her way over shyly. Even as the chatter of the class picks up, Changmin still feels her eyes on him.

Before sitting down, Yunho stands in front of Changmin's desk, hands behind her back as she tilts her head forward, awkward and shy. She's almost as tall as Changmin and fourteen times as beautiful, and it terrifies him.

"I'm Yunho," she says, bashful and sweet. She pulls their egg from behind her and holds it up to Changmin's face. "I guess we should name our child then?"

\---

"Jaejoong."

"Junsu."

The two stare each other down as Mr. Park reclines in his rolling chair, hands behind his head and looking at the two of them try to destroy each other with their eyes.

"So," Junsu says, anger draining out of him because it takes too much effort. "How's your third senior year going? I'm on the first one and it's not that difficult."

"In a couple of weeks I can stop sucking dick to get alcohol and start sucking dick for leisure so all in all, pretty well," Jaejoong says.

Mr. Park left critically analyzing things back in college. He also left his soul, but that's a different discussion. So, anyway, he would like to think he left critically analyzing things back in college, but sitting next to these two, he's starting to think otherwise.

A surface level review of their relationship reveals a low burning hatred for each other. Junsu prefers to be highly passive aggressive but he thinks Jaejoong is too dumb to register any of it. In return, Jaejoong just says wildly innapropriate things to fluster Junsu, and they work a lot better. Reading deeper into things, both of them have very open body language but Jaejoong's the only one with the hot, possessive stare. It's not like the looks they give Changmin, more needy than anything else. Junsu's is more appraising, sizing Jaejoong up constantly but the mixture of repulsion and approval is a bit sickening.

So sickening Mr. Park finally puts a stop to it.

"Here's our egg. Look at our egg. It's a good egg. Let's focus on the egg," he says, placing the egg on the desk. Their attention breaks from each other but they move almost in sync to reach out for the egg. Jaejoong hits Junsu's hand that's pushing their arm, fighting to see who gets the egg first, when they both manage to send the egg flying off the desk across the room.

It lands on the floor with a crunch and a splat and all three of them stare at the carcass of their dead egg child.

"This is why I'm in this group," Mr. Park says. He gets up to reach behind the podium to pull out another carton of eggs, tapping on the shells to see which one is the strongest. After finding one that seems sturdy and 6 inch drop proof, he walks back over with a roll of duct tape and places the egg in the middle to prevent it from flying off the desk again. "So, let's get the easiest thing out of the way since we have about 15 minutes of class left. What are we going to name the egg?"

"I like Salt," Junsu says.

"This isn't a cat," Jaejoong says, pushing at Junsu's shoulders. "I think it should be called Jyoong."

Junsu and Mr. Park turn to stare at Jaejoong.

"Why," Mr. Park says.

"Joong like me, Jun like Junsu, Yoo like you, Mr. Park," they respond.

"Yoo what?" Junsu asks.

"His first name is Yoochun," Jaejoong says. They smile in a sleezy way while looking at Yoochun, who has his face in his hands to stop the heat that rises out of either embarrassment, anger, or something else.

"Can I call you Yoochun? I feel like it'd put us on the same level rather than have you lording over us. Abuse of power comes as no surprise," Junsu says, smiling all the while.

"Okay, fine. But not in class," he says, slouching even more in his chair. "And also not Jyoong because it's basically Jaejoong with a Y."

"JYJ," Junsu says. He picks up the egg to look at it, turning it over and over even though it's a fucking egg and it's just white.

"That's a weird name for an egg," Yoochun says, feeling a migraine coming on.

"I like it," Jaejoong says, wide eyed as they stare down at the egg. "It's masturbatory for all of us. You have a little ego, don't you Yoochun."

Yoochun doesn't like that Jaejoong takes this much pleasure in calling him his name. In fact, he's a bit bothered. It doesn't feel like his name anymore and his student shouldn't be the one owning it.

"Okay. Fine. Good. JYJ the egg. You two win," he says, getting up to get back to the front of the class.

\---

For Yoochun's lunch break he usually just goes out to the empty baseball fields and smokes some cigarettes.

The bleachers are made out of metal and are tall and sturdy enough that no one can see through the back to the front so he usually just lays back and watches the clouds. It's still winter so he takes the blanket he keeps in his school backpack and walks around to the front to sit, already fingering his box in anticipation.

He stops walking when he finds Junsu sitting on Jaejoong's lap, passionately trying to suck Jaejoong's soul out of their mouth.

"What the fuck."

Junsu looks over at Yoochun, caught, while Jaejoong just stares at his face, licking their lips in satisfaction at how puffy Junsu's are. He scrambles off Jaejoong's lap, grabbing his bookbag and running away. Yoochun stares at him go, ripping up dry grass with the force he uses to propel himself away from Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looks over at Yoochun, arms on the bleacher behind them, completely relaxed and uneffected.

"You gonna give me a cigarette or what?" They hold out a hand as Yoochun resumes walking, sitting next to Jaejoong and feeling like dead weight as he relaxes too. He hands over a cigarette to Jaejoong's still expectant hand and lights his own. "Let's do the French thing where you touch your cig butt to mine to light it."

"Why."

"It's cute."

Yoochun sighs and turns to Jaejoong who already as their cigarette in their mouth. Jaejoong inhales as Yoochun touches their cigarette, trying to get it to light. When it does, Yoochun pulls back to lean against the seat behind him, staring out onto the hardened clay and dead grass.

"What was that," Yoochun asks.

"Celebrating Junsu being 18 finally."

"He turned 18 before break, though."

"Uh, yeah. And I'm gonna celebrate him being 18 until he turns 19, and after that I'm gonna celebrate him being 19 until he turns 20--"

"Okay, I get it," Yoochun says, exhaling a large cloud of smoke. He always forgets it's more obvious during the winter but it also excites him because it reminds him of how much poison is in cigarettes and his mortality. "I thought you two hated each other."

Jaejoong pulls on Yoochun's blanket to cover themself too.

"We do. But at some point we hated each other so much that it turned back into liking each other because it was really hot to hate each other that much," Jaejoong says, scooting over to be closer to Yoochun. A spark of electricity runs up Yoochun's leg towards his spine up to his head as he realizes just how warm Jaejoong is. "Speaking of things being hot, when are you going to let me hit?"

"Maybe graduate high school first," Yoochun says, blowing smoke onto Jaejoong.

"Oh, so you're saying that you're open to the suggestion?"

"Fuck," Yoochun says, covering his face with his hand. He drags it down and then turns to Jaejoong. "I hate having this conversation. I'm your teacher. It's weird."

"I'm closer to your age than I am to Junsu's," Jaejoong pouts. They snake a hand around Yoochun's waist, resting their hand on his hip, the tips of their fingers threatening to slip inside his pants. "Besides, an illicit teacher-student relationship is so hot. I've always wanted to fuck one of my teachers but they were all old and crusty."

"Enough," Yoochun says, grabbing Jaejoong's hand to push it away. Jaejoong scowls a bit and calls him 'buzzkill' under their breath. "This is your last year to graduate before they kick you out and you barely passed last semester. I just want to know why."

Jaejoong looks down and takes a drag, smashing the rest of their cigarette into the bleacher and then throwing it as far as they can. They ask for another one (and get it) before talking.

"'Cause the real world is scary. I don't have life skills and I'm kind of dumb. My mom and my sisters coddle me because my life's been sad and there's no point but I still go to school every day," Jaejoong says, staring out into nothingness like they're witnessing something weird happening before them.

"You're not dumb. Just stupid," Yoochun responds. "The potential is there but I guess the self esteem you have is in the wrong areas. You need goals."

"Yes, teacher."

"I'll give you a goal," Yoochun says, pointedly looking away. "Pass my class and get the final credit you need and I'm yours. The second you walk off that stage after the principal gives you a reluctant handshake."

He looks at Jaejoong finally and finds them with their mouth parted open, eyes hooded. They let out a shuddery breath before trying to grab Yoochun again.

Yoochun stuffs the butt of his finished cigarette in Jaejoong's mouth before getting up to walk away, putting the hood of his coat up as he goes.

\---

A week passes and a huge relief hits Changmin when he realizes he hasn't had to be near Jaejoong in that period of time.

In fact, he actually has _joy_  in his life. He didn't expect for Yunho to be so pleasant and he didn't expect for her to actually want to spend time around Changmin, but they regularly walk in the hallways during breaks and there's been a few nights that they've texted each other till the morning, showing up to 4th period tired but cheerful with sleep deprived giddiness.

They're walking down a hallway, Changmin walking around with a bathroom pass and Yunho just skipping because she's a senior. Yunho's blathering about a show she saw last night about the universe and Changmin interjects to throw in a "What? Me too!"

They stop at Yunho's locker to check on their egg.

She's nestled in her varsity jacket, wearing a knitted onesie and hat to keep her safe from the cold weather. They decided on the name Cherry because Yunho thought it was cute and Changmin liked that Yunho thought it was cute. Yunho had knitted her the onesie because she brought Cherry home the first night and when she came back to school the next day, Changmin was speechless.

He takes Cherry out of her sweater nest and holds her up to his face. Looking over he sees Yunho snapping a photo of him.

"It's cute," she says, showing him the picture. He's looking at Cherry in wonderment and he blushes as Yunho puts her phone to her chest. "I'm gonna put it in the project. Proud egg parent."

Changmin laughs and puts Cherry back, patting her gently on her egg head. After he removes his hand and Yunho closes her locker, a chill goes down his spine, Yunho looking very much the same.

"They're coming," they say in unison. There's footsteps from both adjoining hallways and it causes them to panic, looking around for somewhere to hide. They can't go into the classrooms or bathrooms but Yunho sees a janitor's closet and pulls Changmin towards it.

She grabs the handle and lets out a small gasp when she finds out it's unlocked and throws Changmin into the room, getting it right after him. Yunho closes the door softly and locks it. She doesn't account for there being no space so she's pressed up to Changmin's front, who's crushed between her wide chest and the shelves behind him. He lets out a noise and she goes to cover his mouth as the footsteps get louder.

"Jaejoong," a voice echoes down the hall.

"What, you asshole," Jaejoong responds. Two sets of footsteps stop in front of the closet.

"Have you seen Yunho?" Boa asks, sounding domineering for a person that's 5 feet tall.

"No, and I just checked Changmin's class and he's not there either," Jaejoong says. Suddenly shadows appear under the door and Yunho can feel Changmin's sweat hit her fingers. The door starts rattling before Boa steps in and kicks at it. Yunho knows it's her because Boa solves everything by kicking. Jaejoong picks her up and drops her somewhere else and the shadows disappear from under the door. "Where would Yunho usually go alone?"

"The locker rooms?" Boa says. Changmin looks over to Yunho and her face is painted in fear and guilt with whatever lighting leaks from the vent from above. "Oh fuck. I don't want them to be in the locker room alone. Let's go."

Boa takes off first and Changmin nearly laughs as Jaejoong whines loudly, jogging after her.

After a minute of heavy breathing, Yunho lifts her hand off of Changmin's mouth and leans her head on Changmin's shoulder, letting out a small noise as she tries to readjust herself.

"The locker rooms are in another building but it's still too soon to go out," Yunho whispers.

Changmin lets out a whimper and it sounds like a mix between discomfort and exhilaration. Yunho looks up at him through her bangs and let's out a little huff of a laugh as she goes back to laying on Changmin's shoulder.

"It's okay, you know? Boa's only this mad because I think you're cute. She thinks you're cute too and she's just jealous that I'm in a group with you so there's two people she can't have," Yunho says, as if she's giving juicy gossip on someone that's completely irrelevant. She giggles and wraps her arms around Changmin's waist. When she feels something press against her thigh, she laughs again, voice husky, as she pulls back up to meet Changmin's eye. "We really can't leave yet. You have any ideas to pass the time?"

Changmin shakes his head 'no' but puts nervous hands on her hips. She moves to wrap hers around his shoulders, kissing him once.

"Was that okay," Yunho breathes as she pulls off, watching his expression.

He nods, lips not even an inch away from hers. Changmin feels her smile as she starts to kiss along his jaw, mouthing at his neck as he starts to breath heavily.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes," he says, voice shaky.

"How much would you let me do," she whispers in his ear, biting it.

" _Anything._ "

Yunho laughs, dragging her hands down his body as she sinks to her knees. He watches her ponytail, wrapped in colorful ribbon, descend and barely holds back a moan as she brings his zipper down.

Changmin doesn't know how his life turned out to be a high school comedy movie but he won't complain about it.

\---

Jaejoong crawls out from under Yoochun's desk, wiping their mouth on their sweater.

"Hey, am I gonna pass your class?" They dust off their pants and sit on Yoochun's desk, legs crossing. Yoochun leans back in his chair, eyes droopy with satisfaction and gives Jaejoong a once over. They're wearing all black and boots laced up to the knee, hair tucked behind one ear and lips moist, an angry shade of red.

"Did you think you were going to fail? Like that thought crossed your mind?" Yoochun says, spinning slightly, kicking at Jaejoong's feet with his own.

"Yeah, actually. I kind of want to pass now," they say sheepishly. Jaejoong has their eyebrows knitted upwards, eyes looking vulnerable.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that. Let's go get a cigarette."

\---

Junsu shows up to school one day with JYJ completely refurbished.

It's wearing lace around the widest part, the whole underside bedazzled sans two pink pipe cleaners hot glued where Yoochun supposes were leg holes of pants, another two above the lace like arms. It was also wearing a wig. An egg sized blue wig.

This all being said, JYJ the egg was very attractive and Yoochun has to admit that their baby egg looked the best out of the whole class.

Jaejoong picks it up as if it was an actual human child, tucking it in to the crook of their elbow to rock it.

"I think," they begin, "that we should be role models for what a polyamorous relationship should be like."

Junsu rolls his eyes.

"Jaejoong. We're not all dating," Yoochun deadpans.

Jaejoong laughs at him like he's the dumb one as they pull out a flipbook out of their bookbag. They give JYJ back to Junsu as they slap the book on the table in front of Yoochun.

"Look. I did work," Jaejoong says, looking proud, opening it up for Yoochun to see.

It's actually… good? Excellent. All of the pictures have stylish borders and there are scrapbook stickers that say things like "Baby's First Word" next to a picture of the egg laying near the word 'sh*t'. There's a picture of a chicken getting x-rayed to show the eggs in its body and there's a cutesy sticker next to it that says "Love At First Sight" which makes Yoochun lose his absolute shit.

"You did this?" He asks, looking up with a huge smile on his face. Junsu looks over Yoochun's shoulder, only mildly impressed as Yoochun goes through it.

Jaejoong puts a hand to their chest at the sight, gasping. They have to sit down for balance as the blood rushes to their face.

"Yes," they say quietly as Yoochun turns the pages, chuckling at the content. Flustered, they turn around in their chair.

Junsu catches this and kicks them in the ankle, tilting his head to Yoochun when Jaejoong looks up. Jaejoong hisses back at him as he lets out his signature garbled mess of a laugh, putting down JYJ to poke at their side.

"I can't believe you're like this," Junsu says, trying to whisper as much as a person whose volume is constantly on 11 can.

"I can't believe it either, leave me the fuck alone," Jaejoong somehow manages to shriek and whisper at the same time. They punch Junsu in the shoulder for effect. "To be fair, have you ever seen him laugh? Or even smile?"

Junsu puckers his lips in thought, turning his face away as he brings a finger to his chin. "No."

"It's beautiful." Jaejoong holds their face in their hands, looking upset at the realization.

"You have a point," Junsu says, dragging his chair to face the same direction as Jaejoong.

Yoochun stands up behind the both of them, hands clapping together to get the classes' attention.

"Is everyone ready to turn in their projects?"

A girl in the back lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Okay nevermind then. Guess you have until Friday."

The girl still screams. JYJ tilts over to the left at the power.

\---

"Want to see me do a split?"

Changmin came over to Yunho's house on a Thursday, the only day where Boa has football practice and she didn't have cheerleading. Their project has been done for a while, considering its just a white egg that can be snapped in different places to pretend like it's actually been going somewhere over the course of a couple of weeks. Now, Changmin lies on Yunho's bed as she rides him bareback, fingering her muffs as she does so.

"Let me see it," Changmin moans, fingers gripping her thick thighs and admiring how her skin dimples around the indents of his fingers.

Yunho places both of her hands on Changmin's stomach, sinking down onto his dick as her legs spread out. Her mouth hangs open at the feeling of Changmin inside her, too overcome to even make a noise.

"Nice," is all Changmin says as she looks him in the eye, moving her hips as she uses her hands for support. Suddenly tired after a few movements, she retracts her legs, leaning down over Changmin's chest to let him thrust shallowly into her.

"I can do a lot more-- Hold on, do you hear that?" She looks around her room, completely losing focus.

"Hear what?" Changmin looks around too, confused at the supposed distraction.

"Hear the like, squeaks-- Oh my God," she says, eyes wide in shock as she looks over onto her desk. "Cherry hatched."

Yunho gets off Changmin's dick, the wet plop of it against his stomach unheard as she runs over to her desk. Changmin follows her, absolutely bewildered.

Cherry definitely hatched and now she's peeping around Yunho's desk, still wet from being inside the egg. Her tiny hat is on her head and Yunho adjusts it so she can actually see, cooing at her tiny child that crawls under the hot desk lamp she has on.

Then she turns to Changmin, hand up to her face as if she discovered something.

"It's because you came inside of me that last time," she says, pushing at Changmin.

"That's not how any of this works," Changmin says, flicking her nipple.

Yunho laughs, bright and full of joy, tears in her eyes like a proud mother. Changmin crosses his arms, staring at the piece of work in front of him, and then looks at Cherry.

"Cockblocked by an actual chicken."

\---

There are things that Yoochun does not expect.

He doesn't expect most things because he doesn't care, actually. Some of the things he doesn't expect come as greater shocks to him though.

One of them being that he's sitting on a regal couch at Junsu's house, sipping on fancy tea in a porcelain teacup with gold trimming. He also doesn't expect the sheer amount of cats just walking around, on the coffee table, on the paintings, hanging off the curtains, in the fridge.

Another one is watching Jaejoong eat out Junsu, fingering him at the same time while they lay on the other regal couch. He has to excuse himself for that one, leaving with his cup of tea so he can go drink it in the bathroom, not wanting it to go cold.

He wonders if this is his fault. He also pardons himself from any guilt because he really couldn't have known they were fucking underneath the hatred they had for each other. Along with that, they were both legal and just… started doing it in front of him. These things are also not his fault.

Yoochun takes a sip of tea as he thinks about things that aren't his fault.

Junsu bursts into the bathroom as Yoochun reminisces on the things that aren't his fault, pantless and dripping. Jaejoong follows him, face smeared with wetness as they go to wash it. These things are not his fault either.

Jaejoong traps Yoochun between the sink and themself after they finish toweling off their face, getting right in Yoochun's. He forgets for a second (not his fault) that Jaejoong's mouth was just on Junsu's pussy and only realizes it when they push their tongue into his mouth, tasting the saltiness and smelling the musk still lingering.

Junsu cleans himself on the bidet, splashing water over himself multiple times, playing with the temperature. "You know, Yoochun, I never in a million years would have thought I'd be sitting here washing my vagina while you and that asshole made out, but Jaejoong just has a way of making things happen. It's pretty scary."

Yoochun looks at him sideways while Jaejoong tugs at his lip.

"I see we're in agreement," Yoochun says, while Jaejoong just takes to nuzzling their head into Yoochun's broad chest, smiling like a fool.

Everything that's happened is not his fault, but he doesn't expect him not feeling that bad about it.

\---

"This is Cherry," Yunho says, lifting the lid on a shoebox with too many holes poked in it.

"Wow. I don't even need to see your project, you get an A+ just for getting a chicken out of this ordeal," Yoochun says, petting Cherry gently with his index finger. Yunho smiles and spins, her skirt fanning out as she goes to sit with Boa and Changmin.

Boa sits, staring Changmin down while petting his head. Yunho places Cherry's box on the desk. Changmin leans over to look at his small child, Boa stopping her ministrations to join him.

"We got an A+! Boa can be the third mom," Yunho says. She adjusts the pile of breadcrumbs she put in Cherry's box so Cherry can find them easier and then stands up straight, hands behind her back as if she's about to burst into a routine.

"Heechul shoved me out of the parenting process. They said they wouldn't allow their kid to get near any footballs," Boa says, staring down at Cherry who has taken to pecking at her cotton bedding. "Thanks for including me, it feels good to be a mom."

"Of course, my honey!" Yunho comes around the desk to pull up her own chair in between them, linking their arms together. "Let's all go on a date tonight."

"Oh?" Changmin looks over at her and links their hands. "Where?"

"My house. We can have popcorn and watch movies and have sex on the pullout bed in the t.v. room," she says, detailing a casual sleepover.

"I'm in," Boa says. She leans forward to look around Yunho, fixing her eyes on Changmin. "What about you, my boyfriend?"

"S-sounds good…" Changmin turns his head down at Boa's hard stare, feeling boneless under it.

Yunho nearly apparates pom-poms into her hands with how happy she is.

\---

There's a dreamy glow in his bedroom that stirs the dust of the romantic in him that died in college.

It's the late afternoon and the room is painted in orange, blinds casting linear shadows across the room. The old ceiling fan rocks in time to Jaejoong fucking him in the ass and it very much feels like a dream.

"Are you passing me?"

"Fuck yes," Yoochun gasps. Jaejoong bites down on his shoulder and squeezes his hips enough to hurt.

"I said, are you going to pass me," they pant in his ear, working their hand around to start jacking him off.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," he says, in time with each thrust. Jaejoong picks up the pace, adding a twist to their hand and Yoochun comes first with a shout.

"Say I did good," Jaejoong says, voice straining as Yoochun convulses around them. He turns around as much as he can, upper body molded to the bed from exertion.

"You did so, so good," Yoochun says, absolutely wrecked as he meets Jaejoong's eyes.

Jaejoong comes.

They both collapse on the bed and Yoochun scrabbles for his cigarettes, lighting up in the cute French way Jaejoong likes to do. Somehow Jaejoong finds it in him to pull Yoochun up onto their chest, nose pressed to Yoochun's hair.

"So much for waiting until graduation," Jaejoong says, voice muffled by the amount of hair Yoochun has.

"Did you honestly think I was going to fail you," he responds, slightly that Jaejoong could even think that.

"No. Yeah. I actually cared, which is weird but kind of… fulfilling?"

"Well that's good. Sorry I gave you a two sentence speech on goals when I have none," Yoochun says through an exhale. "That was disingenuous of me considering I hate absolutes."

"It's okay," Jaejoong says, playing with his hair while deep in thought. "I think I'm in love with you. Is that weird?"

Yoochun leans into them just a little bit more.

"No. All things considered, no." They both stop talking to keep smoking, sunlight slowly fading. When Yoochun finishes his cigarette, he tries to toss it into the ashtray on his night stand but misses. "Did Junsu really throw JYJ at the principal?"

"Yeah, from the rooftops. The dude said some sly comment about his hair. You know how he is. Don't think he got caught though."

"Rest in peace, JYJ." Humming, Yoochun squeezes Jaejoong's knee.

"I… uh. You're the first person to see potential in me, you know? Raising JYJ, doing the project… It made me want to do better for myself."

"I kind of feel the same way. Life is still pointless but if I can delude other people into thinking it's not, then that's pretty cool. That's a pretty cool thing to do," Yoochun says. Jaejoong pushes at his head lightly, then starts running their fingers through his hair again.

"I think I know what I'm gonna do with my life."

"Really now."

"I'm gonna go to community college and put in some work. Eventually make my way up to a university and become a teacher," Jaejoong says, pressing their lips to Yoochun's shoulder.

Yoochun turns his head around to face them as much as possible.

"Everything sounded good until you said you were gonna be a teacher. That's a terrible idea."

Looking out the window, Yoochun realizes something. Maybe it was because Jaejoong put their chin on his head because it's a Jaejoong-type thought, but it feels like some sort of cosmic revelation.

Both the sun and the moon are big fucking space eggs.


End file.
